


The Arlington Mistake

by miranda99956



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mild Language, RSJ Fandom, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956
Summary: When work in the bunker goes awry, Sam and Gabriel find themselves in an unusual situation involving the Kings of Con universe. Meanwhile, Richard Slate and Jaden Jaworski are caught in the mess.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jaden Jaworski/Richard Slate
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	The Arlington Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89) follower challenge on Tumblr! The amazing moodboard was made by her. :)  
> Beta read by [datajana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana) ❤️
> 
> The Rich/Jaden is only a little. I think this is the first fic with that pairing on here? Enjoy! XD

  


Sam fell to the ground with a thud and sat up, groaning. He looked around to see that he had rolled off a black leather couch. That wasn’t right—he was supposed to be in the bunker, organizing some of the inventory with Gabriel. Oh, of course. Bunker inventory. He had probably touched something that he shouldn’t have.

He stood up and looked around the room. It was empty except for a few round tables and chairs, and the couch behind him. Apparently whatever he had done had sent him somewhere else. He reached for his pocket and swore when he found it was empty. His cell phone didn’t make the trip with him. Well, he could probably just pray to Gabriel and—

“Mr. Jaworski! There you are. You need to be in photo ops _yesterday.”_ A professionally dressed woman with a clipboard in her arms came into the room, interrupting Sam’s thoughts. “Did you shave? Whatever; Mr. Angles is waiting, please hurry.”

“O-Okay,” Sam answered, realizing that she was talking to him. Jaworski? And who was this Mr. Angles? Maybe this was more than a simple location change. He decided to follow her out the door, thinking that it would be easier than resisting.

The woman guided him through a few small hallways. “Oh, your beanie,” she said, handing Sam a white hat.

He eyed it warily, but decided it was just easier to go along and put it on. Finally, they stopped in front of a door and she opened it, nudging him inside. “I’ll be back to get you when you’re done,” she said, then closed the door between them.

“Jaden, get over here!”

That voice. Sam turned to see Dean standing in front of a plain backdrop, a man with a camera a few feet in front of him. But no, that wasn’t Dean. There was just something off about him; the way he held himself, his smile. Sam walked over to him, trying not to reveal that anything was wrong, but also trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

As he stood next to Not Dean, a memory sparked in Sam’s mind: There was something called a Padalecki, and a fake Ruby. Was this a similar world to that one, where their lives were a TV show and they were just actors?

“Alright Jay, let’s have some fun,” said Not Dean, clapping once and shaking his arms out.

That had to be it. “Uh, yeah,” Sam responded, and the door opened, letting in a line of excited women. Sam hoped Gabriel found a way to get him back soon.

***

Rich knew that his and Rob’s plan was foolproof. They’d get the Js interested in their pitch and be set. And all it would take was the price of one photo op.

“Are you sure about this Rich?” Rob asked as their point of the line entered the photo op room.

“They’ll love it Bob-o. The quirky mechanic? Genius,” Rich assured.

“Yeah, it is pretty good.”

They finally arrived at the front of the line, and as the ladies in front of them finished, Justin and Jaden looked towards them.

A look of shock crossed Jaden’s face. “Oh my god, Gabriel!”

“Uh, yes, that’s my character,” Rich said as they walked up to them. “It’s Richard, Richard Slate?” It was a good sign that Jaden remembered his character at least, right?

“Rob Bennett,” piped in Rob.

Jaden noticed Rob for the first time, and Rich almost thought he was about to faint, the way he looked at him.

“You know them?” Justin asked into Jaden's ear, covering his mouth with his hand. Rich could still hear him clearly.

Jaden cleared his throat. “Um, yeah. They-they were on the show.”

“Oh, catering,” Justin nodded. “Well, what pose are we doing?”

With that, they were pushed into a pose and the picture was taken without them even getting to mention their show idea. Rich decided they would have to try harder. He told Rob to buy another photo op, and they got back in line.

Many pictures, a failed show pitch, and a brief autograph session later, Rob and Rich made their way back to the green room.

“What are we gonna do now?” Rob asked, panic seeping into his voice.

But Rich’s thoughts were elsewhere. While they were taking those pictures, Rich couldn’t shake the feeling that something was _off_ with Jaden. He kept stealing glances at Rich during the ops, and there was his reaction when they first showed up. Something was weird.

“Rich!” exclaimed Rob, bringing his attention back.

“Hm, yeah? We’ll think of something,” he said, not giving much thought to his answer. They arrived at the door to the green room.

Rob frowned slightly. “Right. I’ll just, take a quick bathroom break.”

“Ok.”

Rob walked away as Rich entered the green room alone. Maybe he should think more on their TV show pitch—Jaden probably just had an upset stomach or something. Then Rich noticed he wasn’t alone.

Jaden sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands. His beanie was lying on the ground a few feet away.

It was strange that Jaden was even there; the Js didn’t spend time hanging out with everyone else. Rich felt that something was wrong, and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to help. “Uh, hey Jaden,” he said, approaching the couch. “Everything okay here?”

Jaden’s head whipped up, and he looked taken aback at first before responding. “Uh, yeah, I’m good. Um, Rich-Richard.”

Rich raised an eyebrow at Jaden as he moved to sit next to him on the couch. “Look, I know we haven’t talked much—or at all, really—outside of our few scenes on the show together. But, I know something’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, you look so much like him.”

“Huh?” Rich just stared at Jaden, trying to make sense of that statement. “Like who now?”

Sighing, Jaden seemed to reach some decision. “Like _Gabriel.”_

Rich couldn’t find any response to that besides, “Duh.”

“No, it’s not—” Jaden started, shaking his head. “Look, I might sound crazy but hear me out: I’m not how I usually am, right? Something is different about me today.”

Chuckling, Rich nodded. “You could say that.”

Jaden took a deep breath. “That’s because I’m not Jaden. My name is Sam Winchester.”

Rich let out a bark of laughter. This was too much. “What, your character? That’s pretty deep method acting.”

“No, I’m—“ He was cut off as a bright light overtook him.

***

A blinding flash of light filled the room for just a second, and Sam was gone, the vase he had held left motionless on the table. Before Gabriel could even begin to process what had happened, a moan came from the floor. He ran around the table to see Sam lying flat on his back.

“Sam!” He quickly dropped to his knees and wrapped his hands around Sam’s face to see if needed to use his grace to heal him. Whatever had happened caused Sam to grow a small beard, but Gabriel wasn’t complaining. Sam blinked and moved to get up, and sensing that he was uninjured, Gabriel brought him into a hug.

“Whoa, easy there.”

Gabriel frowned; that wasn’t right. He pulled away and got a closer look at Sam.

“Ugh. Richard? What’s happening?”

No, this wasn’t Sam. Gabriel watched as the man who very much looked like Sam rubbed his head then seemed to notice his surroundings for the first time. “This isn’t the green room.”

Gabriel started to have an idea of what that vase had done. “No, this isn’t the green room. And I’m not Richard.”

“What? You aren’t Richard? And this-this is the bunker!”

Gabriel started to grin.

“But that’s in Saskatchewan. We’re in Arlington.”

So he was from _that_ universe. Gabriel’s smile grew larger; it was one of his favorites. “That’s right, the bunker set is there, Jaden, but you’re in the _actual_ bunker. And I’m the actual archangel Gabriel.”

“You’re fucking with me,” Jaden said, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel.

“Sorry pal, it’s true,” Gabriel said, and he let some of his grace show, the shadow of his wings unfurling on the wall behind him.

Jaden scrambled back along the floor away from Gabriel, his eyes growing wide.

“Too much? How about a candy bar?” Gabriel ended his display and snapped his fingers, and a chocolate bar appeared in Jaden’s lap.

He picked it up, eyed it, and set it on the ground. “No thanks.”

Gabriel shrugged and it vanished.

“OK just,” Jaden started, slowly standing up from the ground. “Let me play along and say I’m not crazy and am actually in the world of the Supernatural TV show. How do I get back?”

“That’s easy,” said Gabriel, also standing up. “This thing brought you here, it can send you back. And bring my Sam back in the process.”

“Wait, _your_ Sam?” asked Jaden.

“Yeah, we’re dating. You’re lucky I figured it out fast or I probably would have been making out with you on the floor there.”

A small blush grew on Jaden’s face. “Haha, right,” he chuckled awkwardly.

Gabriel found that to be interesting. He let out a loud mock gasp. “You like him!”

“Well, he’s—uh, _you_ —are easy to look, at yes. And I wouldn’t mind acting out dating him, if that’s where the show is going apparently,” Jaden admitted.

Gabriel frowned as he heard that. He was pretty sure that their version of Gabriel wouldn’t be as lucky as he was, but he didn’t have the heart to admit that to Jaden. Putting a smile back on his face, he said, “Well, let’s try and see if we can figure out exactly how that thing works so we can get you back there.”

Over an hour later, they were nowhere near close to figuring out what to do. Gabriel had no idea what the vase was, so they searched the archive room and took some books from the library. However, they came up with nothing. As he closed his most recent book, Gabriel decided he had had enough. He picked up the vase, ignoring Jaden’s warnings, and yelled at it.

“Bring Sam back! And send Jaden to his universe!” He shot some of his grace into it, and a bright light filled the room.

***

When Jaden finally became aware of his surroundings, he discovered that he was back in the green room, sitting on the couch. Only now, Rich was sitting next to him, Gabriel standing directly in front of them. Now that they were in the same room, Jaden could accept that he had, in fact, met Gabriel. He could see the slight differences between them—the bit of scruff on Rich, Gabriel’s grin. They were the same but _not._

Rich stared at Jaden, an open mouth look of shock on his face. Jaden didn’t have to worry about what to say because Gabriel immediately broke the silence.

“Too bad Sam isn’t here. This would be an _amazing_ foursome opportunity!”

Jaden couldn’t bring himself to respond to that.

“What the fuck?” shouted Rich, who had finally seen Gabriel.

“Hi. They call me Gabriel,” Gabriel greeted with a smile.

Rich hung his head in his hands. “Oh no, I’ve snapped. Did someone drug me? Am I in a coma?”

“Richard…” Jaden rested a hand on his shoulder. “Unfortunately, I think this is really happening.”

“No. No, no, no.” He lifted his head and turned to face Jaden, shrugging his hand off his shoulder. “You! You don’t even talk to me, why do you care?” Before Jaden could explain himself, Rich continued to speak. “The beard… It wasn’t you at all today! _Sam_ was the one at the photo ops!”

“I—“ Jaden turned to Gabriel for help, but he shrugged, leaning back in the chair he was now sitting in.

Rich stood up from the couch and started pacing. “You probably wouldn’t even know who I was if it wasn’t for all this shit happening. And I actually tried to help you.”

“Richard, I do know you, I _did_ know you. It’s just,” he paused for a second, then continued, the words spilling out. “I was caught up in being the cool, famous guy with Justin, playing the big TV star. And I’m sorry, okay? I promise from now on I’ll try to get to know you better. All of you. Rob, and Sue, Matt, Serge—everyone.”

Rich paced a couple more times, taking that in. He stopped, threw his arms up, and sat in a chair at a different table from Gabriel. “Fine, OK. I’ll accept that. For now.”

Gabriel clapped his hands together. “Great, I’m loving this heartfelt moment here, but we have to get to business. First off, are we in danger of anyone walking in on us?”

“I’d say we have an hour or so before anyone would come in here,” Rich answered, shaking his head. Then his face fell. “Except for—“

At that, the door opened, and Rob stepped inside. He took one look around the room and said, “Nope. I’m going to lay down in my room.” Then he left.

“Is-is he going to be okay?” asked Jaden.

Rubbing his forehead, Rich responded, “Yeah, he’ll probably just sleep it off. I can help him through it in the morning. You know, if I’m okay.”

Somehow, Jaden found that he himself was handling everything fairly well. Maybe it was because he had been in the Supernatural world and had time to process it there? Well, it was also very similar to something they had done on the show, so the idea was already in his head. Speaking of the show, an idea came to him. “Gabriel, why don’t you just change yourself to look different? You can do that, right?”

“So you’re not just a pretty face either,” said Gabriel with a smile.

A weak laugh came from Rich.

“But yes,” Gabriel continued. “Normally I can do that. But in this universe, my powers don’t work. I’m basically human.”

Jaden could kick himself. He had forgotten that part of the episode.

“So what?” said Rich. “Does one of us just have to hide away forever now?”

“Nope,” said Gabriel, popping the P. “Any minute now, Sam should bring me back.”

So, they had a few minutes to talk. This was a good chance for Rich to get to know his character. Jaden gave him a pointed look and tilted his head to Gabriel.

Rich seemed to catch on. “So, uhh, Gabriel. I haven’t been on the show much. Thought you were dead.”

“Not dead,” Gabriel answered. “Can’t tell you why though. Spoilers.”

“Right.” Rich squinted at Gabriel. “You mentioned Sam before; you two close then?”

Gabriel grinned. “You could say that. We’re together.”

“Wait a second,” said Rich, a look of realization crossing his face. “Does that mean he and I are gonna have to…?”

His smile faltered for a second, but then Gabriel responded, “Perhaps. Maybe you two should start practicing.” He winked at them.

Jaden groaned, and Rich lightly brought his forehead down on the table.

“I’ve done this to myself,” Rich muttered.

“Is there anything you can tell us about what happens on the show?” Jaden asked, trying to bring the conversation back on track.

Gabriel thought for a moment, tapping a finger on his chin. “Well, I guess I can tell you that—“ He was cut off as the light filled the room once more, then he was gone.

Rich lifted his head up. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Is that it then? Did that really happen?”

“I think so, but we can pretend like it didn’t if you’d prefer,” Jaden answered with a sigh. Rich nodded, and Jaden continued. “Look, I really do feel bad about how I’ve treated you and the others at the cons. If there’s any way I can make it up to you…”

A grin grew on Rich’s face. “Actually, me and Rob have this great idea for a TV show.”

***

Sam ran around the table after the light dissipated from the room.

“Heya Sam.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he saw Gabriel sitting up on the floor. The spell from Rowena had worked! And he could tell this _was_ Gabriel, not someone from another universe. He kneeled on the ground next to him and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Hmm, maybe I should universe hop more often,” Gabriel said as Sam pulled away.

“Please don’t,” Sam chuckled as they stood up. “I think we can take a break with the bunker archiving for now.”

“Sure,” said Gabriel. Then he paused and thought for a moment before speaking again. “You know, it’s a shame you didn’t get to meet Jaden. I think you’d like him.”

Was he implying that he wanted to go back? “Gabe, whatever you’re planning can wait until I’ve recovered from this incident.”

“Of course. Now let’s go _recover_ together,” Gabriel said, raising his eyebrows.

Sam shook his head but let a small smile show. “You really are something.”

“I love you too, Sam.”


End file.
